The present invention relates to a beverage package. More particularly it concerns beverages containing gas, such as carbon dioxide and/or nitrogen, in solution and packaged in a sealed container which, when opened for dispensing or consumption, causes gas to be evolved or liberated from the beverage to form, or assist in the formation of, a head of froth on the beverage. The beverages to which the invention relates may be alcoholic or non-alcoholic; primarily the invention was developed for fermented beverages such as ale, lager, stout or other beer and cider but may be applied with advantage to so-called soft drinks and beverages, or alcoholic drinks such as spirits, liquers, wine and the like.
Beverage packages are known which comprise a sealed container having a primary chamber containing the beverage having gas in solution and forming a primary headspace comprising gas at a pressure greater than atmospheric and in which a secondary chamber containing gas at a pressure greater than atmospheric has a restricted orifice which communicates with the beverage in the primary chamber. Upon opening the package to dispense the beverage, the primary headspace is opened to atmospheric pressure and this creates a pressure differential within the container which causes gas and/or beverage in the secondary chamber to be ejected by way of the restricted orifice into the beverage in the primary chamber. The ejection of the gas or beverage from the secondary chamber and through the restricted orifice causes gas in solution in the beverage to be evolved for froth formation. Examples of beverage packages having the latter characteristics are disclosed in our European Patent Specification No. 0 227 213 (where it is preferred that beverage is ejected from the secondary chamber for the purposes of froth development) and our British Patent No. 1,266,351 (where gas is ejected from the secondary chamber, possibly through a non-return valve, for the purposes of froth development).
Our aforementioned prior Patents discuss the manner in which it is believed that gas in solution in the beverage is caused to be evolved to develop a desirable head of froth on the beverage by the ejection of gas and/or liquid from the secondary chamber through the restricted orifice. This technique for froth development is now well known in the art.
In the known beverage packages of the kind discussed above the restricted orifice is located at or towards the bottom of the beverage in the primary chamber. When the package is opened and gas and/or liquid/beverage is ejected through the restricted orifice, gas in solution is initially evolved in the region of the beverage which is local to the restricted orifice and this evolution of gas develops or grows rapidly to rise throughout the volume of beverage in the primary chamber to develop a head of froth which is retained when the beverage is dispensed from the container. For some beverages, particularly those containing carbon dioxide in solution (with or without nitrogen gas in solution) it is possible for a major part, if not all, of the gas in solution to be evolved from the beverage shortly after the gas or beverage has been ejected from the secondary chamber on opening the package. As a consequence, when the beverage is dispensed from the container into a drinking glass for consumption, it is possible that the absence, or low level, of gas in solution in the beverage will impart undesirable characteristics to the beverage (albeit that such beverage may have a good quality head of froth). This is particularly the case for so-called light beers or lagers where it is preferred that a reasonable volume of gas, usually carbon dioxide, is retained in solution in the beverage as dispensed in a drinking glass so that such gas can evolve naturally to rise as minute bubbles within the beverage and the latter retains a "sparkle" which is considered desirable aesthetically and can add to the consumer's enjoyment and "mouth feel" of the beverage. It is an object of the present invention to provide a beverage package of the kind generally discussed and by which the aforementioned disadvantage of excessive liberation of gas in solution can be alleviated so that the beverage when dispensed will retain a desirable "sparkle" without detracting from the desirable characteristics required for froth development in forming a head on the beverage.